


The Madman In The Attic

by MsMeiriona



Series: Madman In The Attic [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Verse: Madman In The Attic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMeiriona/pseuds/MsMeiriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if... Rumplestiltskin's wealth in the new world came not just from his own property, but also from the inheritance of his godson, a poor soul who lost his mind completely when his parents died, leaving him in the care of his father's business partner and honorary uncle.  If everyone knew and feared Mr. Gold, but also pitied him, because he did so much for that poor boy. </p><p>And obviously Jefferson was fond enough of him that no one would consider trying to remove him from the quaint Victorian house, even if he did lock himself in the attic for days at a time making hats...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madman In The Attic

 Rent day was always a hassle for Richard Gold. And, given the amount of properties he'd found himself responsible for collecting the rent of, his own time management meant that 'rent day' was every Tuesday, for one property or another. This week, last on the list was the Lucas woman's inn and diner.

 

If he could trust anyone to collect without skimping him, he wouldn't be limping down the damn streets of Storybrooke in the late afternoon. But alas, the personal touch was required in these matters, and his ankle would pay the price for it.

 

As he walked in, he spotted a customer, a rare thing for the B&B. Ruby flashed a wary smile, seeming to try to hold him off a moment to let her grandmother finish her business.

 

"Mr. Gold, good to see you, how's the boy?" It was a sympathetic question, almost as if she actually cared. It was also the same thing either she or her grandmother asked every month when rent was due and they were barely making ends meet. An attempt to play on the sympathy card, they cared about his life, he should care about theirs. It was pointless, of course. The bills had to be paid. Emotions couldn't get in the way of that. Even if he did appreciate the concern.

 

"He's his usual self." Richard sighed, maybe one day he'd be able to report improvement in his boy, but today was not that day.

 

"What's the name?" He heard Widow Lucas ask.

 

"Swan," Replied the blonde, after a slight hesitation. "Emma Swan."

 

"Emma." Richard repeated, feeling a trifle light-headed, as if something were breaking loose in his mind. "What a lovely name."

 

The Lucas woman eyed him warily, as if distrustful of his good nature. "It's all here." she said, handing over the roll of bills without being asked. "Tell your boy we said hello."

 

"Of course it is dearie, and of course I will. Thank you." He always did pass those greetings on, even if they never made any impact. But that woman was nagging at his mind. "Enjoy your stay, Emma."

 

That name.

 

_Emma_

 

Why was it...

 

It was like a door opening to a long forgotten chamber, the cobwebs swept out, curtains opened so the sun could stream in on the dusty corners.

 

As he forced himself to keep to a calm pace, Rumplestiltskin, newly awakened, heard Ruby muttering under her breath _"Dick"_ in a tone that suggested she wasn't referencing his given name of twenty eight years.

 

Like that mattered.

 

Oh, Regina was going to regret her little games, now he'd regained himself.

 

He reached his home, wincing at the paint job in a way that he'd never done before, when he was just Richard Gold, but with a new energy in him that let him slam the front door closed behind him and take quick stock of his domain, before filling his lungs to shout.

"JEFFERSON TRAVERS YOU GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF MY ATTIC AND DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! AND LEAVE THE DAMNABLE HATS BEHIND." He wasn't absolutely certain what the situation was, but the way his two lives intertwined, Rumplestiltskin and Richard Gold both, painted a pretty good picture of the torment Regina had devised for himself and the hatter.

 

Jefferson clattered down the stairs, obviously exasperated. But there was the look in his eyes that said he knew something the rest of the town didn't, a look that for twenty eight years Gold had though of as just another sign of his godson's madness. Now he knew. Regina had made a grave error binding the two of them together and leaving the hatter his memories.

 

"Well, don't just stand there staring at me. What do you have to say for yourself?"

 

Jefferson seemed nervous, and watched his every movement, head cocked and expression innocent. "Why are you angry with me, godfather?"

 

"Stuff it with the godfather nonsense, Hatter. The saviour is here, I'm awake. Now, I suggest you prepare to make nice with Miss Emma Swan, because she's the key to breaking the curse."

 

It was almost worth the lingering sentimentality he held for the boy – the Hatter – Jefferson, to see his jaw drop so.

 

"So, you're yourself again? Not Mr. Gold, godfather to the poor madman?" Obviously he was still doubtful, and well he should be. There were enough times as Richard he'd tried to play along with his "godson's" fantasy world, to try to understand what went on in that crazed little head of his. This could be just another act.

 

"Oh I'm still him, that won't be going away." He waggled a finger disapprovingly at his ally-turned-ward, already feeling a bit more spring in his step. "The Dark Curse is a masterpiece that isn't going to let loose it's grip so easily, not after twenty eight years. I'll always be Mr. Gold. But no need to worry, Rumplestiltskin _is_ back." If he'd only had magic, he could pull off the flourish that declaration required. Oh well, time would return that to him as well. But first...

 

"Jefferson, out of respect for our twenty eight years as all but family, I'm not going to be angered, but stop hugging me. Now"


End file.
